


Dating! A Twitter thread

by Tigri2707



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigri2707/pseuds/Tigri2707
Summary: A Twitter thread of someone sharing their experience in the super early dating stage..
Relationships: Arlo/Builder (My Time At Portia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Dating! A Twitter thread

>Just started seeing this cute guy, and he invited me over for dinner. Excited to see where it goes!

A thread~

>he got two roommates who seem super nice! Already feeling a friendship forming. They're gonna leave soon tho. Leaving me alone with this cutie

>He's cooking some food right now! Getting some pasta tonight~ maybe he is a romantic guy ♡

>omg the food was super nice, and we talked for what felt like forever. Gonna head home now, but he invited me to some dinner again!

>At his place again. Roommates left before i came. He is making pasta again. Ravioli this time!

>Have i mentioned how cute he looks? The guys hair is super red, and apparently it's all natural too!

>seeing him again! It's been 2 weeks since last time! We have been talking online, and we're really clicking!

>guys… He is serving pasta AGAIN. 

>I just excused myself to the bathroom, cause i had to check the kitchen. It's all pasta… he only eats pasta…

>I met his roommates after leaving his apartment. He really only cooks pasta. His roommates eat out because of it…


End file.
